A Greater Good
by CHaRMeDforYOU FFX2
Summary: Charmed Spinoff. Still had Piper, Paige, Phoebe & leo in it! Crossover between KH2xCharmedxFFX2. Not as bad as it seems! Three best friends get supernatural powers and become the next generation of good magic, known as the Enchanted Ones
1. Confusion followed by Sleep

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR FINAL FANTASY X-2. OR ANYTHING DISNEY.

* * *

This this my first fan fic sooo don't be mean! The POV'S will change to different people, soo watch out.

* * *

A normal day, like any other. Ada woke up, dreading the day. _My last day in grade school, _She thought, _Thank God. _She looked in the mirror, and sighed. Her blonde, shoulder length hair was in a frizz. Her grayish-green eyes glanced over at the alarm clock & almost panicked. It was 7:45, and her bus would be there at 8:05. She rushed around, gathering her uniform. She quickly got dressed & walked out into the kitchen.

"Thank GOD!" Her mother exclaimed, running around the kitchen as usual, "I couldn't get you up!"

"Well, I'm up NOW!" She replied, grabbing an apple, taking a few bites out of it, & tossing it. She rushed out to meet her neighbors, and together they started off to the bus stop.

It was the usual 3:00 PM dismissal. Ada, and her two best friends MJ, and Dye decided to take the walker line to go for Taco Bell. They sat at the table, discussing their graduation dresses, when someone approached them.

"Hey Ada, what's up babe?" They asked Ada, who rolled her eyes. She replied, "Oh, c'mon now. How many times have I TOLD you not to call me 'babe' Kyle?"

"Sorry." He slid in next to her & received funny looks from Dye & MJ.

"Girls only." MJ said.

"Butt out!" Dye added.

"I just wanted to see my girlfriend!" He replied, pretending he was insulted.

"Yeah, yeah." They replied to him. MJ looked at her watch & gasped.

"Oh no!" She said, we were SUPPOSE to be at my place an hour AGO!" She looked at Ada & Dye, who looked at each other in horror. The trio shot up.

"Here, I'll walk you, make sure ya guy make it back ok. Don't need anyone to kidnap you." He got up with the 3 & they started off down the street, to MJ's house.

When they GOT there, MJ's parents weren't home.

"Here, lemme call my mom..." MJ got out her cell & dialed her mom. No response. She tried her dad, but no one answered either.

"No biggi," Ada said, pulling out her phone, "We can hang at my place till they get home." She tried both HER mom & dad, but no one responded. Dye then tried her parents, and no one answered. _That's weird, _Ada thought, _NO one's parents are home?_

They walked to the intersections that lead to Ada's house or to their old grade school.

"There isn't a single person out." Dye said, looking around.

"Maybe we're in an alternate time loop." MJ said, sarcastically. Everyone looked at her, "What? I'm just joking. Jeeps... what's a girl gotta do to get a couple of laughs around here?"

Before anyone answered, it started to pour out of no where. The four teenagers ran underneath a pine tree for shelter from the sudden down pour.

"What is the DEAL?" Kyle said, annoyed.

"This is kinda creepy..." MJ said.

_"Are these them?"_ A female voice rung out in the darkness, causing the 4 to jump.

"Who's THERE!" Dye & Ada shouted together, unaware of the nasty looks their friend MJ gave them. Suddenly, two people appear, causing Ada & Dye to projectile themselves backwards into Kyle & MJ.

"Yes." A white haired male said, looking at them.

"Pathetic." A woman with Mahogany colored hair replied to him. Ada & Fye quickly recovered themselves.

"Who _you _callin' pathetic!" They asked together again. MJ rolled her eyes & said, "Those two are SO thick-headed."

"And headstrong too.." The woman said in delight, glancing at them. Ada's eyes meant with her's, and she thought instantly, _something's funny about her. _Her eyes were green & they had a yellow backing to them, the part that was usually white. She was about a foot or so taller then her, and carried a staff with a funny symbol at the top.

"This is who we have to eliminate them." The man said.

"Eliminate us?" MJ asked.

"You scared her Meylik." The woman said to the man.

"Hey! I'm not scared of you!" MJ shout back.

"Eliminate us... why?" Ada asked, stalling in hopes of someone seeing.

"With all the problems you are to give us..." Meylik began, but the woman picked it up.

"And that wrenched boy!" She added.

"Kyle?" Ada asked.

"Me?" Kyle asked at the same time.

"HA! No!" She shrieked with delight, "He is of no threat to us! He is of little value to you too... he only hurts you in the end."

"Liar!" Ada & Kyle shouted together.

"Enough!" Meylik said, ending the dispute, "It is time."

"I agree..." The woman said, slamming her staff in the ground. All four teens grabbed their heads in pain. Ada slid to her knees, trying to stay awake.

_Please God! _She thought to herself as the pain grew worse and worse, _Help us! Send an angel! Whatever! Just PLEASE help us!_

* * *

And somewhere off in another place, far away, heard her plea. "It is time." A man said.

* * *

As Ada and her friends were at the brink of unconsciousness, a white light came & blinded them all. Ada gathered her strength and looked up to see a man standing in the middle of them. He stretched his arms out and said, "Leave here! You have now AWAKENED their powers, not rid them of it! Nothing will stop them from fulfilling their destinies!" 

"We'll see, not won't we?" Meylik said, and shimmered out. The woman stayed, glaring at the man intensely.

"Don't try it." The man said threateningly, "You can't kill me, you know that. And even if you could, you know the sisters would carry out my duty."

"I'll be back!" The woman said, "As for now…I have business in Travelers Town." She muttered to herself. She disappeared in a flame. Ada gave up on keeping awake, and let herself pass out. The man said to himself as he looked at the four teenage bodies on the ground, "Traveler's Town? What is THAT? Some kinda bar?" He looked at the teens again & sighed, "I'll need some help with them…"

* * *

_Ada: Well, do you people like it? Hope for your sakes. Next chapter is sure to bring in more characters & stories & POV's. _

_MJ: Yup-yup! It's sure to be a hit! Jumps up happily_

_Ada: Ignore her... She has issues._

_MJ: Hey! That was mean! _

_Ada: I know. Sticks her tongue out & runs as MJ chases her around the parking lot_

_Dye:Grabs her head and sighs More soon after I get those two to settle down..._


	2. The Protectors of the Innocent

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR FINAL FANTASY X-2. OR ANYTHING DISNEY. **

* * *

**!Enjoy people! Remember! This person's part takes place after KH2, soo if u haven't beaten it, sorry for spoilers! And the dress-sphere's aren't the only thing that's ffx-2 oriented in this! I dunno when but I'll add that whole thing later!

* * *

**

The streets of Traverse Town were peaceful and quiet. Not a soul around. Complete silence filled the year long abandoned town. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard, rapidly approaching the center of the 1st District, right in front of the old Accessory Shop.

"Come out Maleficent!" A voice shouted into the empty streets. A person emerged from the shadows, holding a large Key, "I KNOW you're here! Get you ass out here!"

"Sora!" A girl's voice called. Sora turned around to see Kairi running towards him.

"Kairi?" He asked, as she reached him, "What are you doing here? Me & Riku told you to stay at the Islands!"

"You guys always get all the fun!" She said pouting, then added, "I was worried about you. The King's letter wasn't a very happy one you know!"

"Yeah, I remember." He replied, remembering only too well what it said.

"I didn't mean to make you upset…" She said, then suddenly she gasped and pointed behind him, saying "Sora! Behind you!"

He whipped around and blocked an on coming ball of green fire. He grinned at the black-horned woman standing 10 feet away.

"Looks like someone's loosing their touch." He replied.

"Not quite." She shot back. Suddenly, two big men appeared next to her.

"Now you have PEOPLE do your dirty work?" Sora asked, a little confused. Without warning, the one man on her left generated a fire ball in his hands and shot it at Sora, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, ready to run to him.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back, getting up. His left arm was bleeding and he had a slight headache.

"This is new." He said, preparing to fight.

* * *

Ada awoke from the terrible nightmare. _Wow, _She thought, _That was bizarre… _

She looked around and saw it wasn't a dream, that that DID happen. Now she was in someone's living room. She sat up, and received a pounding headache from her fast movements. She looked around and saw Dye and MJ leaning against each other, out cold on one couch, and Kyle out cold on a recliner. As she went to get up, a bright light blinded her, and two men were standing infront of her, both looking very disappointed. One was gentle looking, and one was scruffy.

"Holy SHIT!" Ada said, jumping up. She found out that some how she's managed to damage her leg and moaned in pain.

"Here," One of the men said kindly, and started towards Ada, she jumped back and said, "Who are you? And why am I here? What do you want?" He stopped and sighed.

"My name is Leo Wyatt," He said in that kind voice again, "And why are you here? Well, that isn't for me to say… If I could I would. I really with _They_ would let me help you explain this better…"

Then the other, scruffier looking man, sighed in annoyance, and walked up next to Leo.

"Look," He said, sitting on the coffee table, "You always though you were meant for more in this life right?" He looked Ada directly in the eyes. She bowed hrer head, not responding.

"Cole, stop it." Leo said, very pissed at him.

"Leo shut up. I'm helping." Cole replied, "He then turned to Ada, "Answer my question. PLEASE."

"Yeah. I guess. WHY?" Ada asked suspiciously. It was true. She had always secretly wanted to get out of her boring everyday life.

"Well, your wish is 'bout to come true." He said. Ada moaned in pain again, as she stood. Her left leg was killing her, and if she didn't get off of it, she's probably collapse.

"Here." Leo said, "Sit on the couch."

Ada reluctantly obeyed. She sat down as Leo had instructed, "Now stretch your leg out." She obeyed. Leo stretched his hands over her leg, and a golden light shined from them. Ada looked at his hands, bewildered. Slowly, the pain melted away.

"Whoa." Ada remarked, once Leo had finished.

"Leo!" A female's voice could be heard. Three women descended the stairs, one carrying a old, fat, green book. All three women stopped dead once seeing Ada awake.

"Is that one of them Leo?" The middle one asked.

"Yep." Cole replied for Leo. Leo glared at Cole and muttered to himself, "I can answer questions addressed to ME."

"Are we behaving?" One of them asked Cole affectionately.

"Yeah," The last one said, and then smiled at Ada, "We don't need ya scarin' our guests anymore then necessary."

Ada looked at the three women worriedly.

"She's kidding." The woman who addressed Leo said, slapping the one who said that on the shoulder, "The name's Piper."

"I'm Phoebe." The one who addressed Cole said.

"I'm Paige." The one who startled Ada said.

"Ada." Ada nodded her head.

"Nice to meet ya Ada!" Paige said.

"These are the women who will explain this confusing situation to you." Leo said.

"But first…" Piper said, looking at the unconscious MJ, and Dye on the couch.

"You think you can wake your friends up there?" Phoebe finished for her.

"Maybe," Ada shrugged, "Dye, most diffidently, but the other one ISN'T much of a morning person…"

After Ada shook Dye awake, MJ awoke on her own. They left Kyle to sleep as Piper, Paige & Phoebe took a seat.

"Where to begin…" Piper started.

"Well," Phoebe took over for Piper, "Those people- the man and the woman who attacked you- their evil."

"One's name is Meylik. The man." Paige said, "The woman…"

"Queen of the Demons." Cole finished for Paige, who was lost for words.

"No." Phoebe corrected Cole, "DEMONS call her that. We haven't quite picked out a name for her yet…"

"Bitch?" Dye suggested sarcastically.

"That'd be a compliment." Paige said.

"Huh?" MJ asked. Paige set a large, fat green book on the coffee table. Ada looked at the cover of the book wondering what the symbol on it meant.

"The index of spells, potions, vanquishes for demons, the demons, and other magical beings." Leo said, noticing Ada looking at it.

_"Magical?"_ Dye asked skeptically. Dye: A blonde-haired sports star. She had brown eyes, which were looking at Piper, Paige and Phoebe as if they were off their rocker.

"Yes." Phoebe said, "We're witches"

_"Witches?"_ This time, Ada was skeptical about it, "This is a REALLY funny prank. Did our parents set you up to this? The gig is up!"

"Ada… Dye…" MJ said. MJ: Brown-haired, probably the smartest out of the 3 friends, her brown eyes looked at Dye and Ada worriedly and said, "I dunno if this is a joke…"

"See…" Piper said, continuing on with their explanation, "We're the protectors of the innocent-"

"Like us!" MJ cut in, thinking she was right.

"No." Phoebe replied.

"Not anymore." Paige added.

"Me and my sisters- too many, we're known as the _Charmed One's_ we've been informed by the Elders- kinda like our bosses-" Phoebe explained seeing the looks on their faces.

"Kinda our pain-in-the-as-" Piper started.

"Astranomical persons!" Leo finished for her, "See, I know exactly what your thinking honey."

"That wasn't what I was going to say, dear." Piper said, glaring at Leo.

"ANYWAY!" Phoebe said loudly, trying to get everyone back on track, "They told us about these younger witches, the _Enchanted One's _who don't know their witches, and are probably the only way to vanquish the two 'people' you saw today."

"The power of 3." Piper said, "Only their bonded by friendship, not by sisterhood. The Elders think for this reason their more powerful then us!"

Ada felt a weird feeling grow in her stomach.** _They can't mean… no. We're ONLY 14 for Heaven sakes! What kind of demons could we vanquish? Pint-sized ones?_**

"A-any idea who they might be?" Dye asked.

"Is she really this stupid?" Cole asked.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Dye shouted. MJ cringed.

"Oh-no." She said, "You pissed her off…"

"ANYWAY!" Ada shouted, stopping this argument before it progressed anymore, "So basically, your saying WE'RE the _Enchanted Ones _aren't you? I mean, LOOK at us! It doesn't look like we're in tip-top demon fighting shape thank you. I haven't even experienced any of these 'powers' yet, have you guys?" Ada looked at Dye and MJ.

"Neither have I." MJ remarked. Dye nodded her head.

"Well… you haven't activated them yet." Piper said.

"Maybe if we-"Paige started, but she was cut off by a crash in the hallway. Kyle suddenly bolted up.

"Huh?" He said, rubbing his head.

Ada, Piper, Dye, Paige, MJ, Phoebe, Cole and Leo all looked out into the hallway. They saw a (very, very) ugly creature out in it, holding a sphere of fire. It noticed Ada's head and chucked it at her.

"Don't think so!" Piper said, flicking her hands at the fire ball. It stopped 5 feet away from Ada's nose. Ada withdrew into the living room, and said "Holy SHIT that was close!"

The demon in hall had frozen as well. It seemed that whole section of the room did. MJ and Dye looked frozen too, but in fear. They stumbled into the living room, after Ada. Ada looked around and saw Kyle, Leo and Cole frozen as well.

"Hurry!" Paige said to Piper.

"Girls, grab the book, run up to the attic, and lock the door behind you!" Piper told them.

"We've got your boyfriend." Phoebe said to Ada, who nodded reluctantly. MJ grabbed the book, and they headed off towards the staircase.

Right in front of the staircase they stopped, right underneath a glass chandelier. They turned and watched as the demon unfroze, along with the 3 guys.

"Go!" Cole shouted. As the three girls turned to run, when the chandelier they were underneath started to glow. Suddenly, white lights shot out of it, encircling the trio of teenagers. Everyone stood on awe as the lights grew stronger, even the demon. The lights ended after five minutes and the demon was the first to regain itself. It charged a fireball and threw it towards Paige. It hit her and sent her into the wall.

"Go!" Piper and Phoebe shouted at them.

"But Paige!" Ada protested, seeing Paige unconscious.

"Leo will heal her!" Piper said, as Leo dashed over to Paige and started to heal her, and within minutes she was stirring.

"Now GO!" Piper shouted again. The three girls nodded, and dashed up the stairs. They found the attic and after the trio piled in, slammed it shut and locked it as they were told.

"What do we do?" MJ asked in a panic, pacing up and down.

"Um…" Ada said, trying to think of something to say that would calm her friend to calm down.

"The Book!" Dye said, pointing to the BoS.

"Whadda we look for?" MJ asked, as Ada dashed over to Dye, who'd taked the book and laid it on a podium in the center of the room.

"No clue." Dye responded for Ada as she flipped vigorously through the book.

After passing atleast 100 pages, she suddenly shouted, "UGH! This is USELESS! I'm just looking for ONE demon!"

The book suddenly started flipping pages by itself, causing all three girls to jump backwards. It suddenly stopped on a page, with a picture of the demon that was downstairs.

"Oh my God." MJ muttered in awe as Dye and Ada rushed over to the book, when suddenly 5 more of those demons appeared in the attic.

"We're screwed!" MJ said.

"Not if you get OVER HERE!" Dye shouted at her. MJ ran over to them and Ada pointed to the incantation on the page and said, "We've gotta recite this. Together."

**With the power of the three,**

**These demon whom scout forthee.**

**We end you hunt for human lives,**

**Now it's time to say good-bye.**

They chanted together as Ada instructed. The demons started screeching in pain and exploded into fireworks. The three stood there stunned. They looked at each other and Ada asked, "Did WE just do that?"

* * *

"Take cover." Sora warned Kairi, after seeing the look on Maleficents face. _I'm not about to lose another friend. _He thought to himself, _Now after that letter… _

Heartless attacked and within no time they were gone.

"Is that all you got?" He asked casually, swinging the Keyblade around.

"On the contrary…" She grinned at him, and the two men from before stepped up, "That was only the beginning."

"Great." He said to himself, wishing he had never gotten smart-mouthed with her, "Me and my big mouth…"

He barely dodged a fireball headed straight for him. Kairi gasped.

"I'm fine!" He said, getting up, and then he added to himself, "Just in hot water…"

* * *

Right after the demon fireworks show, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Cole and Kyle ran up. 

"We-?" MJ muttered, shock and confusion written all over her.

"You did that!" Phoebe said cheerfully. The trio nodded.

"Your powers must've activated your powers underneath the chandelier." Leo said.

"That's how the Charmed One's were activated, and Reactivated after our older sister Prue was killed by a demon." Piper said.

"So, what ARE our powers?" MJ asked.

"Oh!" Leo said suddenly, "I almost forgot…" He reached into his jean jacket and pulled out 5 egg shaped spheres. Each glowed with a white aurora, and each had it's own unique symbol in the center of it. Leo handed to one to Ada, two to Dye, and two to MJ. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Gifts from the Elders!" He informed them, "Their basically easter eggs, but they enable you to change into different clothes in the middle of battle and each set of clothing had its own set of attacks and weapons. Power eggs."

"Power eggs?" Piper asked mockingly, "Their called '_power eggs'?"_

"Hey!" Leo said defensively, putting his hands up in defense, "I didn't name them!" He then turned to the teenager trio, "Those are the Gunner, Warrior, Thief, Alchemist, and Gun Mage eggs. There are more of those eggs, scattered all around. With their own unique powers."

"Like an Egg Hunt?" Paige asked, not able to resist the bait. Leo glared at her and returned his attention to the teens.

"That's all fine and dandy Leo…" Ada said, looking at her 'egg' funny, "But how do we USE them?"

"Oh yeah." Leo said, taking the eggs from them and enclosing them in his hands. Suddenly, 15 rays of light shout out, 5 going into each of them.

Leo handed back the eggs to the confused teens.

"Just say the word." Leo said, stepping back. Dye stood up, looked back at her best friends and said, "Hey, it's worth a shot."

"Thief." She said. Then a bright pink light flashed, blinding everyone and when it disappeared, Dye was in different clothes. Replacing her plaid school skirt was a short denim one, with a light pink utility belt resting on her hips. She had a pink tube-top shirt on top of a light blue tank top shirt. On her arms, were tye-dyed

bluepink arm warmers, and in each of her hands was a dagger with an odd handle.

"Oh my God." She said, looking at herself.

"That was so cool." MJ said in awe. Ada nodded in agreement.

"Where can I get Phoebe one?" Cole asked mischievously, pleased with the sexy aspect of it.

"Cole!" Phoebe snapped, even though her checks were turning red and she was giggling.

"Behave yourself." Paige hissed. Cole grinned sheepishly at their reactions.

"The Elders actually did something _GOOD_ for once." Piper commented. Leo shrugged at her remark.

"So you say there are more of these… eggs hidden around, right?" Ada asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yup. But they're hidden in a variety of places,-places which only they know where, and they want you 3 to fine them." Leo replied.

"Typical." Piper commented, crossing her arms around her chest, "There's always a catch."

"This is so awesome." MJ said.

"Anything else we should know about?" Ada asked, wanting to get al the information down.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" MJ said, "Can we tell our parents? My mom and dad won't BELIEVE this!"

"Uh." Leo shifted uncomfortable in the spot he was standing.

"We can't tell them can we?" Dye asked.

"You can't see them for a while." Paige said, "But don't worry!"

"Why can't we?" Ada asked.

"Well the Elders-" Piper had started, but she stopped when there was a soft jingle in the room. She rolled her eyes and said, "It's the Elders, isn't it?"

"No." Leo said, "Well, yeah, technically."

"Explanation please." Paige said.

"My new charge is in trouble and their sending me to help him. I'll be back." Leo said, disappearing in a mess of little blue lights.

"New charge my ass." Piper muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Ada:** CHAPTER TWO IS UP! YAY! 

**Mj:** About time!

**Ada:** I hate you, go away.

**Mj:**Make ME! Runs to far side of room 

**Dye:** Now guys I don't think-

**Ada**: MY PLEASURE! Changes into her Warrior 'egg' and chased Mj around with her sword

**Dye**: We'll be back soon… once I stop these two idiots, READ AND REVIEW! Walks off to stop her friends


	3. When ALL of Hell Breaks Loose

DISCLAIMER: Same as b4.

* * *

Dye: Well now that THAT'S finally over… Glares at Mj and Ada viciously 

Mj and Ada grin sheepishly

Ada: We ish shorry.

Mj: Oh no. Here we go with the Hypello language again…

Ada and Dye look at each other wickedly grinning. Mj looks at them funny

Mj: Oh no.

Dye: You ish forgivvven, yesh?

Ada: Now I ish verry verry happy, yesh?

Mj: AGH! Runs away

Ada & Dye: Yeah! High-five each other

Ada: Much more in this chapter folks!

Dye: SO READ AND REVIEW! Or else... Pulls out a dagger Muahaha

Ada: Looks at knife oddly and slowly inches away from Dye. Heh...heh… yeah, you go Dye… I'll be over here...

* * *

Sora slammed into the nearest wall, suffering a blow from an energy ball. His vision became blurry, and his head started to fog. He grunted as Maleficent let out a shriek of laughter. He tried to pull himself up, but failed and plopped back down due to a sharp pain in his body. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see when she how she was going to kill him. 

"Now to take you out." Maleficent said to a groggy Sora. He moaned in pain as a response. _Please send me some help, anyone. _He thought to himself. He knew this was it. He was screwed. He felt regret welt up inside him, thinking of his friends. He opened his eyes for one last sight of the long-abandoned Traverse Town and gasped as a bright light started to form in front of him. _Dying isn't so bad, _He thought to himself. He closed his eyes due to the brightness. When he opened them he saw a man standing in front of him, shielding him from Maleficent, and her human henchmen. Sora watched in amazement as the man lifted his hand to the men, who snickered at this strange man. Then Sora's jaw dropped as light-blue jets of light shot out from his palm, and caused the two men working for Maleficent to burst into flames.

"You again?" Maleficent asked the man in a disgusted voice.

"Damn right." The man said in reply, causing Maleficent to sneer at him. She raised her staff and started to chant a curse.

"Go ahead, kill me." The man said, spreading his arms out for her to hit him square in the chest, "But then you'll have to answer to the _sisters_, won't you? And their students too." She stopped, giving the man a look of temptation, "That's right. They didn't prevent their destiny, they only caused it. Face it, you've already lost. Leave now."

"Why protect _him?_" She questioned the man, pointing to Sora," He's of no use to you!"

"His destiny is greater then you imagined." The man said, "No amount of oracles could for tell that. Now leave. Or do you want to face the wrath of the _Charmed Ones_? And the Power of Three?"

"This isn't the last time you'll see me." She said, before disappearing in a huge mass of green flames.

The man turned around to Sora, and bent down in front of him. He stretched his hands over Sora's wounds and then a light glowed from them, healing the wounds. Seconds later, Sora was fine. The man stood up and extended his hand to Sora, who took it. He pulled Sora up and stepped back.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the man in a threatening voice.

"No need to worry Sora." The man replied. Sora jumped back a step and asked, "Who ARE you and how do you know my name?"

Before the man was about to answer, a jingle rang out.

"Dammit Piper." The man swore under his breath, then he returned his attention to Sora, "I have to leave. I'm sorry. Call me if you ever need my help, ok?"

"Who are you?" Sora repeated himself.

"Leo Wyatt." Leo replied, "Now I REALLY have to go before my wife kills me."

"But wait!" Sora said as Leo orbed out in a mass of blue orblets. _Me? Have a Greater destiny? Greater then the Keyblade Master? And who are these, 'Charmed Ones'? Power of three? _Sora asked himself these questions. He then looked around.

"Kairi?" He called out. No response.

"Kairi?" He shouted again and still the same.

"Maleficent has her." He said aloud.

* * *

**( IN ADA'S P.O.V. )**

_'It's been two months since me, Dye and Mj have received our powers, and become the Enchanted Ones. Piper, Paige and Phoebe have trained us a lot. Piper had quizzed us on potion science. Paige has taught us everything there is to know about the B.o.S. Phoebe has had us practice in our 'Power Eggs' for combat. And all three of them have helped up with our powers. It turns out that MY power is blowing things up. Mj has the power of premonition and Dye can move things with her mind. It's early August, and Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo say we have to go to school… We've decided to go to the original High Schools we'd all planned too, which means I'll be all alone. Even though the High Schools are right across the street from one another. And that means we'll have to go back to Pennsylvania._

I closed my journal and tucked it away inside my bag. I then descended the stairs into the living room to see Paige scrying for the demon they were after.

"Any luck?" I asked her, sitting myself next to her. She dropped the scry and rested her head in her hands.

"None." She replied, "This demon is one hell of a good hider."

"Maybe I can help?" I suggested to her.

"Sure…" She replied, a little wry on the idea. She handed me the scry, and pointed to a picture in the book, "That's him."

"A fear manipulator?" I questioned her.

"Demon of fears." She corrected me.

"Oh." I said. I closed my eyes and started to swing the scry around and around. I channeled my energy into the scry, causing it to spin rapidly.

"Oh my God." Paige muttered. I opened my eyes to see the scry making a full 360 around the map. It shot down abruptly and landed on the exact spot the manor way suppose to be located.

"Well that can't be right…." Paige sighed in disappointment, "He can't be here, we'd see-"

"Demon alert!" Phoebe cried, running down from the attic followed by Piper coming from the kitchen. Before Pheobe reached the second landing, a force sent her tumbling down the stairwell, tumbling and breaking bones.

"Leo get you ASS down here NOW!" Piper shouted, running over to Phoebe. Mj and Dye came dashing out from the observatory. Cole suddenly shimmered in front of the dashing duo, causing them to stop. He saw Phoebe and shot over to her. Leo orbed in and bent down to heal the injured Phoebe. As Leo and Cole helped Phoebe up, a man with white hair shimmered in behind us. We whipped around.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Barbus, the demon of Fears." Piper introduced us to him. He grinned, revealing crooked teeth.

"I thought Prue vanquished you!" Phoebe glared at him.

"Come now Phoebe. It's Friday the 13th, and I'm back. And there WILL be hell to pay." He grinned at me, Dye and MJ, and shimmered out. Piper sighed and turned to us.

"Now that Barbus is back, it's not such a good idea for you three to be around us until he's gone, ok?" Piper started, "Leo will orb you back to P.A. there you 4- MJ, Ada, Dye and Kyle- rent a house and continue in your schoolwork. If you need Leo, just call his name, ok?"

We nodded.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V. 

Ada and her friends were situated in a two-story house in a section right across the street from the two high schools. Ada and Kyle left to go to their chosen school, while Dye and MJ went to theirs. Little did they know that this was going to be a very eventful day…

* * *

Sora was pacing up and down, trying to think of a plan to rescue his friend Kairi. He was very angry, so whatever he thought of didn't work for him. 

"Dammit!" He shouted aloud, "I can't lose her!"

"Too late." A voice said behind him. He whipped around and saw a white haired man with crooked teeth, the man started to walk in a circle around Sora, "Your worst fears come to life. You've lost another treasure in your life."

"Where is she?" He asked, pulling out his Keyblade.

"I'd best be worrying about where YOU are!" He said, grinning toothily at him.

"Wha-?" He started to say, but a skull splitting pain shot through his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

ADA'S P.O.V. 

I was having the worst day of my life. It wasn't so much the classes as it was the jerk-offs in the hallways. Apparently, they decided to pick me out of the rest and label ME as the weirdo girl of the 9th grade. Not that it matters because I have my friends, but still, its nice to have atleast ONE person to hide behind if you're the one they single out. But no! Not me! MJ and Dye leave me here.

* * *

(Normal POV) 

Ada rounded the corner to her locker and started to unlock it when she heard screaming. _It's probably some girl getting laid by her boyfriend or some other shit like that… _Ada thought to herself, continuing on with unlocking her locker. Then she heard it again; only louder and more of them. Right away she knew something was up. She started pushing her way past dumbstruck teens, to the foyer, where there was a mass of demons throwing fireballs around. Suddenly, the mass of teens caught on that this wasn't a light show and they all ran around in panic mode. Ada dashed into the empty girls bathroom and said, "Gunner!" She'd changed into her 'gunner' egg. Now she could find her way to her friends, Dye and MJ.

"Here we go!" Ada said, pushing the stall open.

* * *

Ada: Oh! Oh! Oh! Demons! Time to kick ASSSS! 

MJ: This we can see Ada… WAKE UP! Slaps her in the back of her head.

Ada: Grrrr…… I hate you.

Dye: Ok guys, just chill it now before we start up again. Remember what I told you. Breathe in and out. In and out.

Ada: Aww shut up with the cryptic crap already will you?

Dye: What the hell?

Ada: Well… more soon people… Dye pulls out her knife and starts towards Ada Heh… Review cuz I gotta RUN! Shoots off down the road with Dye hot on her tail.

MJ: Who woulda thought that those two would tie into it...?

Leo orbs in

Leo:Trying to impersonate a narrarator.Who's this stranger? Who is attacking the high schools? Find out in the next chapter!

MJ: What the hell is wrong with everyone today?

Leo: What? What's happening?

Mj: Nothing... Walks away shaking her head and mumbling to herself. Leo looks at her, then at Dye and Ada Ohhh... I see...


	4. Meeting The Charge

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

Ada: Walking back next to Dye Phew! Glad that's over!

Dye: Your just lucky…

Mj: Ok are we ready to meet this 'new guy' Leo's talking about over here?

Leo: Finally!

Mj: Let's GO! Jumps up in the air, jamming her fist up high. Dye and Ada sigh

**NORMAL POV.**

The crowd of teens now were outside the school, running around like wild animals, trying to escape the demon's fireballs. Ada tucked her gun into a pocket with her second one, and started off towards the doors. Not only were there demons OUTSIDE, but about 5 of them were inside, hunting for something. She started off towards the door, hoping they wouldn't notice her, but one turned its head and shouted, "Enchanted!"

_Their after US? _Ada asked herself, tilting her head in confusion, _Who sent them? Any why now? Why attack all there innocents if their after me, Dye and Mj? _The five started off towards her, when she pulled out her two guns and said, "Stop! Or I'll shot!" They looked at one another and laughed. Ada shot 7 rounds into them, just to be sure she'd added those extra two rounds. They fell to the ground dead, and exploded into flames. Ada tucked one gun away and pushed open the heavy doors leading to the outside world.

After making her way through crazy crowds, stupid cheerleaders, and some pissed-off demons, she found herself at the street that separated her school from Dye and Mj's. She looked around and saw about half the demons dead. She turned her head and saw a demon over an innocent on the ground. She stood there for a minutes, saying, "C'mon you idiot, get up and run! I have to find my friends and Kyle!" But unfortunately for her the innocent was out cold. Ada realize this and growled in frustration.

"Dammit!" She said, stashing her gun in the pocket and dashed off to kill the demon, save the innocent, and find her friends.

**SORA'S POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. "Whaaa…." I moaned, pushing myself onto my knees. I looked up to see one of those men who'd attacked me two months prior. I hopped backwards onto my ass, startled at first. Then I looked around and saw I wasn't in Traverse Town anymore. Or anywhere I was familiar with for that matter. I heard people screaming, in fear and agony. I went to get my Keyblade, but it was gone. _Oh no, _I thought, _I'm so screwed now._ I glared up at the man, realizing I had no way out of this situation. I was going to die here, and no one would know.

** Dye's POV**

I bolted down the stairs, taking them three at a time. I reached the first floor and ran into Mj.

"Let's go!" She said. I nodded and we dashed off through the halls towards the front doors, doging panicing teens and trying-to-control-the-situation teachers.

**ADA'S POV**

As I came up on this demon, I noticed two things; one the kid had finally woken up, but a little to late for my liking, and two he was holding a rather large key behind it's back. I stopped running, because I didn't want it to whip around an surprise ME, so I crept up behind it, and just to be a bitch, I tapped it on it's shoulder.

**NORMAL POV**

Sora had no means of escape. He was trapped and he knew he was screwed severely. As the demon stop talking and started getting serious, it stopped with a bewildered expression on its face and whipped around. It tilted its head in curiosity and said in a rasp voice, "Enchanted."

"So you've heard of me?" Sora heard a feminine voice say. He almost thought it was Kairi, but he knew better. The voice wasn't like hers; soft, gentle, girly. No, this voice was over-confident, hard, and had a hint of sarcasm in it.

"The whole Underworld is in amuck." The guy said, "All talking about the new power of Three."

_New power of Three? _Sora asked himself, _That Leo guy said something about that to Maleficent before… _He stopped, wondering if this 'almighty' force of good was as strong as that guy said.

"Oh really?" Ada asked curiously, putting her hand on her hip next to the pocket with her guns.

"Meylik is after you three." The demon said, toying with a fire ball in its hand, "Says he wants all three of your heads on a platter."

"Why THAT'S very comforting. "Ada muttered under her breath, careful not to piss this guy off until she was ready too, "So he sent all these guys here… why exactly?"

"Confidential information." The demon said. Ada pulled out her pistols and took aim, when the demon said, "Demon's only. Sorry." He snapped his fingers, and her pistols went flying out of her hands. He threw the fireball and Ada ducked in time to let if fly over her head. "Now this isn't a very fair fight." She said, "Let me FIX that! Warrior!" She said, changing into her Warrior egg. She had leather and metal on, with chains and stud belts. In her left hand, was a sword with a symbol similar to the one on the B.o.S. on it. She stood up, and stood in a fighting stance.

"Bring it." She said, urging the demon to come at her. It charged at her.

**ADA'S POV.**

I had totally forgotten about the innocent, my main focus at the moment was kicking the crap out of this demon, and trying NOT to get hit. I barely heard Mj call my name out as I swung my sword at the demon. I was too into fighting. About 5 minutes passed and the demon managed to detach me from my sword, leaving me on the defensive side and him on the all out offensive.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I dodged a punch aimed at my face. _I'm all out of options! _I thought my eyes darting around to see if I could find anything useful. Then I spotted fire, and I whacked myself in the head.

**SORA'S POV**

She slapped herself in the head and said, "You're an idiot." I just wanted to see what this woman looked like. I also wanted to have this guy drop the Keyblade so I could get in on the action. But I kept thinking; What does this woman look like? She can't be really old, but she doesn't sound too young either. It's hard to tell. She had to be strong to keep this guy at bay.

Then I was ripped from my thoughts to hear the guy shriek in pain. I saw him explode into flames, and I saw the woman for the first time, and she was nothing like I had expected.

**Dye's POV**

We'd been surrounded by demons. There was no sign of Ada but we'd meant up with Kyle. Shrieking teenagers ran around like mad men. As I fought hand-to-hand combat with one demon, I heard MJ shout, "DYE Watch out!" I whipped around and saw a fireball headed straight for my face. I ducked, letting it pass over my head, shot up, gave MJ a thumbs up as a thank you, and continued my fight with the demon. After 10 minutes, MJ tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I whipped around to face her.

"Um…" She gave me a panicking look, "Where's Kyle?"

"He's missing!" I asked, knowing the spaz Ada would throw if she knew. She nodded. "Ohh NO!" I moaned, "This isn't gonna fly well with-"

"Ada!" Mj shouted, pointing to a figure fighting a demon. Sure enough it was her.

"Ada!" Mj shouted again, starting off towards her. Dye sighed and ran after Mj.

**SORA'S POV.**

_This can't be_! I'd told myself_, Th-this GIRL doesn't even look older then me_! I stared at her, my jaw almost touching the ground.

"Something wrong?" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice, "Because unless you run home to your mommy like the others did, your going to be in deep shit."

**ADA'S POV.**

I was getting a little creeped out by this kid. This guy- kid, whatever- he just wasn't right. Something about him totally creeped me out. Before he had a chance to reply to my wise ass remark, I hear someone shout my name.

"ADAA!" I heard Mj shout. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. _That's Mj for you… no common sense. But hey, I'll admit I have the common sense, and she holds the brains in this little operation. _

**Sora's POV**

_Who is she? Ada? That's her name. Never heard that before. Ugh, I don't have time for this! I need to find out where Kairi is!_ I thought to myself. I went to get up but a killer pain shot up through my right leg and I groaned and plopped back down.

"Ugh." The Ada girl remarked, "Don't strain youself." She never took her eyes off of her friends. I sighed, partly in annoyance. All I'd wanted was to go back to Traverse Town and find Kairi. At least there I knew where I was.

**Dye's POV**

Mj got to Ada first, who looked pissed off –as usual- she never seems happy unless it' just the three of us and we'd just had some MAJOR sugar.

"Ada!" Mj said, opening her arms for a hug. Ada just stood there.

"I don't do happy-happy huggies." Ada said, getting annoyed fast. Mj let her arms fall to her sides and she muttered, "Your no fun."

"Hey there." She said to me. The Mj tilted on eye brow towards the kid on the ground behind her.

"Got in a demons way," Ada shrugged, then lowered her voice, "Honestly, I think the demon was after him."

I looked at the guy. He diffidently looked weird with the way his hair was. His blue eyes were directed in Ada's direction, looking at her skeptically. I didn't need magic to know what was wrong with this guy; he diffidently wasn't from OUR world. Then the guy glanced over at me, and I gave him a half smile, trying to let him no, we weren't going to hurt him. Well, at least if he didn't annoy the hell out of us… His body became less tense then it was.

"Dye!" Ada snapped at me, "Hellooo?"

"Huh?" I said, directing towards her.

"You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?" She asked me, putting her hand on her hip and leaning on her left side. I grinned at her, like I usually do when they catch me doing something bad. Ada rolled her eyes at me, gave me a glare and said, "Well, at least you honest."

**NORMAL POV.**

"Ada was saying…" Mj started to repeat what Ada was saying while Dye was staring off into space. Now it was her turn to think. **_Leo tells us this is our destiny. This is our fate- to fight evil that threatens the innocent. But now it seems like our destiny is to be under constant attack from this Meylik dude… He really wants us out of the way. But for what? And why? Not like we can be much of an obstacle in his way. I mean for God's sake, we're three teenagers with powers! Whoopee! We haven't even MASTERED them yet, let alone gotten control of them. _**Ada unburied her self from her thoughts. _**I can talk to Kyle about this… if there's one thing that kid's good for, it's chatting your ear off**… _Ada scanned the group.

"Where's Kyle?" She asked Mj and Dye. They do winced. Ada knew right away something was wrong.

"You see… Kyle… he…." Mj staggered for words.

"Ran!" Dye said, "He ran away at first demon sighting!"

"No he didn't!" Ada said, "I'm blonde, NOT NAIVE!" She turned to Mj, "Mj SPILL."

"He-He did run away!" She said, unsure of herself.

"Now, now, MJ. It's very sinful of you to lie to your friend." A familiar voice said behind them. The trio whipped around to see the oh-so annoying demon.

"Barbus." Mj growled.

"You!" The innocent behind Ada said, pointing at Barbus, "You're the one who sent me here!"

"What?" Ada asked, looking at the kid, "You know this guy?"

Sora was shocked by Ada's sudden out burst at him.

"You know him?" She asked again, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"He-he's the guy who sent me here!" He repled. Ada turned to her friends.

"Ah…" Barbus said, "How nice to see, the sisters three."

"We're not sisters." Mj said.

"By magic you are." Barbus replied, "And not I have some friends that would like to meet you three."

"Friends?" Ada asked, "What friends?"

"Glad you asked." Barbus replied, spreading his arms out into the air. About 7 to 10 demons faded in, surrounding them. Mj turned to Ada and glared at her. Ada shrugged and muttered, "Whoops."

_Whoops was right. _Sora thought to himself, _We're all screwed now._

**Ada's POV**

The demons were closing in on us.

"You and your big MOUTH!" Mj snapped at me, changing into her Alchemist power-egg. She readied her large mechanical gun.

"Sue me!" I replied, changing into my Gun Mage egg.

"Gladly." Mj and Dye replied, all three of us standing back to back, facing the mass of demons. I looked at them and they were grinning at me.

'You have a plan?" I asked Mj, as Dye loaded a fresh round into each of her guns in her Gunner egg.

"Well, there's NO possible way we can kill them all here… not now. Not without the sisters. We also know their at work." She paused, shooting at an oncoming demon, "Being new at this and all, AND because our job is to save the innocent," She nodded her heads towards the kid in the ground, "We have only two options."

"Run like cowards." I replied.

"Or die like thick-heads." Dye added.

"So we're screwed." I finished off.

"No." Dye said, suddenly, "We take the smart way OUT!" She shot 5 rounds into two on coming demons so suddenly, she not only scared us, she scared the kid on the ground.

"Oh shit." I said.

"What?" The kid asked in a frightened voice.

"Dye's mad." Mj said.

"More like pissed the hell off." I corrected her.

"Yes! I am!" She hissed at us.

We started fighting and about 5 minutes into it, something strange started to happen. I glanced over at the kid to see his hand outstretched towards that extremely large key on the ground. Then the Key, which was 7 feet away, suddenly appeared in the kid's hand. The kid grinned in satisfaction.

"Kill them all!" Barbus shouted, and then shimmered out. A Majority of the demons came after me, Mj, and Dye. But 4 to 6 separated from the huge group, and headed straight for the kid. Now I've heard the stories from Piper and Phoebe from when they've lost their innocents in the past, and after hearing that, I wasn't about to lost an innocent, let alone my first.

**SORA'S POV.**

I'd finally got the Keyblade. I could finally fight. I went to get up, but the pain in my leg was so intense, that I just plopped back down. That's when I realized that about 4 to 6 of those men were charging me, and here I was, sitting on the ground like a helpless child. I was toast! Then there was a blinding light and a voice shouting, "WARRIOR!" and before I knew it, someone was standing right in front me, a sword armed in their left hand.

"Ada!" The brunette called, "What the hell?"

"Take out the demons!" Ada called from infront of me, "I'll cover the innocent!"

_Innocent? _I thought, _ME?_

The men all jumped at us at once, ready to rip us all apart. I shielded myself with the hand that held the Keyblade, & closed my eyes, preparing myself for a painful death. Suddenly I heard moaning, the swish of air, & the girl named Ada shouting, "Excalibur!" I opened by eyes to see all 4 to 6 men on the ground, their bodies disappearing in flames. I noticed the Ada girl still in her fighting stance, still in front of me. She was panting heavily, and her face was red and sweaty. She looked like she'd just taken the beating of her life. I sorta felt bad for her. She then stuck her sword into the ground and knelt down on one knee, using her sword for support. I had mustered up just enough courage to ask her if she was ok, when half a dozen of those men appeared surrounding us once more. The girl in front of me lifted her head, and glanced around at each one of them, sizing them all up. She then groaned in frustration once she saw them all.

"There's no way we'll beat them all!" The other blonde haired girl shouted.

"Now, now Dye. Never say never." Ada shouted, getting up. She pulled of her leather gloves and tucked them neatly into her belt. The brunette girl gasped and dashed over to her.

"Ada! You can't!" She said.

"Oh! Why not, Mj?" The Ada girl shot back, "C'mon now! You saw what that kid did!"

"I'm not a KID!" I shouted, knowing they were referring to me. They both looked at me momentarily.

"ANYWAY," Ada said, "The _BOY_," She stressed the word boy just to be a smart ass, "Used MAGIC Mj. There's no denying that."

"We don't know that!" The brunette named MJ argued back, "We can't risk it!"

"If we can't," Ada said, a sarcastic smile growing on her face, "Then you'd better tell Dye that."

Mj looked over at Dye and gasped. I glanced over at the blonde girl and my jaw dropped.

"Take THAT!" Dye shouted, squinting at the direction of the guy who'd thrown a fireball at her. The fireball then REVERSED its direction and hit the guy who threw it, causing him to explode into flames.

"DYE!" Mj shouted, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO USE YOUR…"

I looked at them, not understanding what they were talking about.

**ADA'S POV**

I glanced towards the BOY momentarily and looked back. Then I registered what I thought I'd seen, and decided to take a double take. I'm glad I did too. There was a demon hovering over him. The guy looked up at me and saw what I was looking at. His eyes shot up and he muttered, "Oh no."

**SORA'S POV**

There was one of those guys hovering over me, with one of those fireballs in hand. I stare helplessly at my now pending doom.

"COVER YOUR HEAD!" Ada shouted at me. I did as I was told, even though I'd had my doubts. I thought she was crazy. I was wrong. _She can't use her sword again, she'll more then likely pass out, She has to know that. What else can she possible do?_

Then I heard the guy shriek in pain and I looked up to see him explode. I looked at Ada and saw her hands raised in the direction of the space the guy was.

"They've exposed their powers!" One guy shouted.

"Kill them all quickly!" Another added. Then all the guys lunged at Ada and Dye first. Ada spun around to see two guys flying towards her. She raised her hands again and flicked them. Then the guys exploded. She spun around to her left and flicked her hands at two more, whick both exploded. I sat there, stunned.

"Who ARE you three?" I asked unintentionally.

"We're in Enchanted." Dye said, while squinching at an on coming guy, which flung into another one. She hopped backwards, towards me and the MJ girl, who looked annoyed. Ada glanced back and hopped back, all three standing back to back, in a circle.

"Should we call for help?" Dye asked. Mj nodded.

"I'd be the smarter thing to do," Ada admitted, "Considering that we have an injured innocent to save here."

Then I remembered that that Leo guy had told me. I wanted to slap myself for not remembering.

NORMAL POV

Ada, Dye and MJ had all agreed on calling their Whitelighter. Little did they know that Sora had the same idea.

"LEO!" Both Ada and Sora shouted at the same time. Ada looked at Sora suspiciously, and Sora returned her look. Then the white orblets appeared. Leo looked at Sora, then at the three teens.

"So you've meant my charge?" Leo asked.

"LEO! LESS TALKING! MORE ORBING!" Mj and Dye shouted together.

"Oh! Right!" Leo grabbed Ada's arm, (who linked hands with Dye, who linked hands with Mj,) and put a hand on Sora's shoulder and orbed out to the manor.

Ada: YAY! That chapter is finally over!

Mj: Typical of Leo to talk in that situation…

Leo: You know…

Dye: Oh don't even TRY to threaten us Leo, we all know your a pacifist… Leo glared at Dye angrily.

Sora: Um… yeah… I'll just go wayyyy over here… Points to far side of room.

Mj: You've got a broken leg! Remember? Points at Sora and laughs. Sora sighs.

Leo: Don't forget to tell them about the changes Ada.

Ada: RIGHT! Ok people, listen up. **Ada's name is being transferred to AMANDA**. **Dye's name is being transferred to DYANA. Mj's name is being transferred to MARI.** REMEMBER THAT! Sorry about the sudden change, but I don't like the nicknames anymore. Ok? Ok. Bye Bye for now!

Mj(Mari): REVIEW PLEASE! Don't make Dyana upset now.

Dyana: We wouldn't want that… would we? Pulls out knife and laughs evily. Everyone looks at her terrified.

Sora: Is she always like that?

Amanda: Only on Fridays…


	5. Witchy Business

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS BEFORE I DON'T OWN STAR WARS (No, it's not being added. It's just acknowledged.)

Amanda: You all didn't forget, did you? The name transfer. **ADA IS NOW AMANDA. MJ IS NOW MARI. DYE IS NOW DYANA.**

Sora: You already told them that.

Amanda: You want the other leg broken?

Sora: No ma'am.

Amanda: That's what I thought.

Mari: Oh no, drill sergeant Amanda is showing.

Amanda: Don't make me hurt you.

Leo: Now guys…

Mari: Sticks out her tongue You can TRY! Runs off

Dyana: Amanda. No. Stay. Sit.

Amanda: Already halfway across the hall, hot on Mari's tail. GET BACK HERE YOU!

Leo: Here we go again.,

Dyana: This is never ending…

Sora looks at them confused.

NORMAL POV

Leo orbed them into the Halliwell manor, in the living room, where Cole and Phoebe sat on the couch, 'talking' to each other.

"YEO!" Phoebe said, slightly embarrassed, "Leo. Warnings. Warnings would be nice."

"Sorry Phoebe…" Leo said, as he helped Sora off the ground.

"Hello." Piper said, walking in, seeing Dyana, Amanda and Mari, then she saw Leo helping Sora.

"Who's the new guy?" Paige said, walking in from the front door.

"Sora." Leo said, helping Sora on to the arm chair. He them put his hands over Sora's broken leg and begun to heal him.

"Apparently he's Leo's new charge." Amanda said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You didn't use any you-know-what, did you?" Piper asked the three teens. Amanda and Dyana looked away.

"Those two did!" Mari said, pointing at Dyana and Amanda.

"Well he used magic too!" Amanda argued.

"We don't know that!" Mari argued further.

"You saw it with your own EYES!"

"It could've been a demon!"

"Giving the key thingy to him? I highly doubt it!"

"GUYS!" Dyana said, halting the bickering, "Why don't we EXPLAIN TO Piper, Paige and Phoebe what HAPPENED?"

"Oh…" Amanda and Mari blushed.

"Right." Amanda agreed.

After they explained the whole episode to the sisters, Leo had finished healing Sora's leg.

"So… Sora." Piper said, "You wanna explain this to us?"

"Ugh… sure." He shrugged.

"First off," Mari said, "What the hell is that Key thingamagig so we can stop calling it the KEY THINGY!" She looked at Amanda.

"What?" Amanda asked, "How am I suppose to know what to call it?"

"The Keyblade." Sora interrupted the fight that was progressing, "It's used to lock and unlock Hearts."

"Hearts?" Dyana asked, "People's hearts?"

"People's hearts, Heart's of Worlds… Doors…" Sora said.

"And you're…" Mari said.

"The Keyblade Master." He replied.

"Why does this remind me of Star Wars?" Amanda remarked.

"Oh! I like Star Wars!" Dyana said.

"Focus people!" Mari said, grabbing their attention.

"So… you're from another world?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup." Sora replied.

"Cole?" Phoebe looked at him.

"Well, I've heard the Source talk about 'other worlds' before you guys vanquished him." Cole said, his arm hung over Phoebe's shoulders, "Said something about Meylik and the Queen wanting them too."

"Do you know a guy named Meylik?" Phoebe asked Sora, who shook his head.

"Ok." Piper said, "Phoebe, Paige, Amanda, Dyana, Mari. Hallway. Now."

All six exited the room out into the hallway, where they had a meeting to decipher whether or not to trust this new kid.

"Well, you buying this?" Piper asked in a whisper tone.

"Nope. Not one bit." Amanda shook her head, then looked at Dyana, Paige, Phoebe and Mari, "How bout you guys?"

"It's iffy…" Paige said. Dyana nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't LOOK bad…" Mari said.

"He seems good enough." Phoebe agreed.

"Amanda, Dyana. Check the B.o.S., just incase." Piper said. Amanda and Dyana nodded, and dashed up the stairs to the attic. Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Mari walked back to the living room, where Sora, Leo and Cole waited anxiously. Leo noticed the absence.

"Where's Amanda and Dyana?" He asked.

"Up checking the Book." Piper replied casually.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Just checking out his story." Paige replied casually too.

"Why?" Leo said, "Look the Elder's wouldn't have assigned him to me if he were evil."

"They've made mistakes before." Piper shot back casualy, "Leo, c'mon now, we can't be to careful."

"But…" Leo tried to agrue.

"Don't even try Leo." Cole cut him off, "Well all know when Piper makes up her mind; its game over."

"Your right…" Leo muttered, hanging his head in defeat. Phoebe sighed and snuggled back next to Cole. Paige rolled her eyes and gave Mari a funny look. Mari sat down on the coffee table and sighed, while Piper leaned against one side of the door frame and Leo against another. Mari looked up at Piper, wondering if she's realized the BIG mistake she made when she sent those two upstairs alone.

Sora looked around at the odd group. He didn't quite understand why he was here and who these people really were. He sat in the chair, quietly and trying to stay invisible like he was during Leo and Piper's fight.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"Oh c'mon Amanda." Dyana moaned in annoyance as her friend flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows, determined to prove the Leo, Phoebe and Mari wrong, "Give it up. We found a page on him. And…"

"No Dyana," Amanda cut her off, correcting her, "We found a page in the Book about that Key-thingy he was holding. NOTHING _about him_. Strange isn't it? And look here…" She turned back to the page in the Book with a picture of the Keyblade and pointed to the 4th to 5th line down, "It says here '…that the bearer of the Keyblade travels to many worlds, keeping them in peace…' yadda…yadda…yadda… and look here!" She pointed her index finger to a couple of lines down, "It also says… 'That the Keyblade Master can bring not only peace to the worlds, but ruin and destruction as well'…"

Dyana remained silent for a moment, considering the possibility of a new demonic threat, "Well look at him, I mean c'mon, the guy could barely stand up when we found him. He's helpless."

"I dunno…" Amanda argued further, "I mean this Keyblade thingy is said to be the Key to unlocking the light in people's hearts… what if this is the Keyblade person of DESTRUCTION. Then what? Huh? It doesn't have a vanquish here…"

"That should tell you something!" Dyana replied, "I mean, hello, look…" She took the Book from her friend ahd sat down on the couch. There she put her hand on the Keyblade page and flipped through to 3 or four pages of demons, "Look, every evil creature has some kinda vanquishing potion or spell we could use. If this thing was evil, then we should have a potion or spell to kill him. But there's not one. So obviously, he's not evil." Dyana flipped back to the previous page with the Keyblade on it.

"Okay, okay. You got me there." Amanda accepted defeat in the first battle, "But something about him makes me uneasy. I mean, look, this Keyblade thingy helps him to travel to other worlds… isn't that in the lease bit CREEPY to you? God only knows what that kid could bring to our planet…"

"Yikes… your right." Dyana agreed, as she scanned the page, "But still… the demons were AFTER HIM. We can't leave that out."

"So." Amanda said, arguing further and further, "Look Dyana, this kid-boy whatever you wanna call him, it says here that creatures called 'Heartless' follow him almost everywhere. We don't do these 'Heartless' we fight DEMONS! HELLO! REMEMBER?"

"Okay, okay. You got me there." Dyana said, "But what if he was sent to us so we can STOP these Heartless thingymabobers from hurting him? Huh?"

"What part of 'WE DON'T DO HEARTLESS' Don't you get?" Amanda asked, giving Dyana one of those looks when she gets annoyed, "Dyana, we're witches, not Keyblade Wielding Heartless Killers! Apparently, this kid is though! So obviously, we shouldn't interfere."

"Ah-hah!" Dyana said, grinning madly, "So you do admit he isn't a demon!"

"No!" She shot back, "I-I haven't ruled that out yet… soo- wait! That isn't the point Dyana! The point is we should becareful about what we say and do around this guy, there's a lot that can go wrong here…"

"Uh-huh." Dyana nodded carelessly.

"What?" Amanda demanded.

"Nothing…" Dyana said, getting up and walking out of the room, "C'mon, we gotta show Piper and the others what the book says."

"Hey!" Amanda shot up and chased Dyana out of the room. The two walked slowly down the hall, when they heard a thump and a crash down stairs. They looked at one another, and nodding together, dashed towards the staircase, and taking two stairs at a time, ran into the hallway downstairs and into the living room, where the airchair Sora had been sitting on was flipped over and he was behind it, his Keyblade out defensively, glaring at Phoebe, Mari, Piper and Paige.

"Stay back." He said, backing up as Piper started towards him slowly.

"Calm down, Sora." Piper said, "If we wanted to hurt you, don't you think we would've by now?"

"Witches are evil!" He shot back.

"Holy shit what's happening here?" Amanda said, causing everyone to look at her and Dyana oddly.

"We have a bit of a situation." Leo said.

"Well if SOMEONE hadn't opened their mouth…" Cole glared at Leo.

"I didn't know!" Leo shouted, throwing his arms up in annoyance, "You didn't help much either Cole when you had to say they have POWERS!"

"Well I'm a demon, what do you expect?" Cole shrugged, "No one's perfect."

"What?" Sora shouted, "You've gotta be kidding me! Witches and DEMONS? And what are you Leo?"

"An angel." Paige muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Sora's jaw dropped, and then his mouth twisted into a sickening smile.

"You people are crazy." He said, "Crazy!"

"PAIGE!" Piper whirled around, ready to kill her half-sister.

"Witches are evil. There is no such thing as a GOOD witch. I'm getting out of here." Sora said, looking around for an exit. He saw the door in the conservatory and not turning his back, or letting down his guard, started off towards the door. Phoebe went after him, when he raised his Keyblade at her.

"I won't hesitate to use some GOOD magic on you if I have too." He threatened them all, "Just let me get the hell out of here."

"What the hell is happening with out innocent?" Dyana whispered to Mari.

"I dunno. Leo mentioned we were all witches and he went haywire." Mari shrugged.

"Well whadda we do?" Amanda asked, "We can let him go. He'll get lost."

"Huh?" Mari asked.

"Long story." Dyana and Amanda replied.

"Piper." Paige said, grabbing her attention. Paige signaled down to her hands and started making flicking motions with them.

"Ah." Piper whirled around and froze the room, and Sora right in his tracks.

"Just gotta love that power!" Paige said satisfied as her and Phoebe ran to cover the conservatory door. Piper took the hallway and Mari took to door leading to the dining room. Amanda and Dyana stood in place as the room unfroze and Sora almost rammed straight backward into Paige and Phoebe. He whirled around, looking for another exit route, but saw none. He glared around at the 6 witches.

"What do you want with me?" He asked.

"To protect you from the demons that are after you!" Phoebe replied.

"Demons?" Sora asked, slightly confused, "What demons? You mean the ugly, demented kind?"

"Wow are you stereotypical." Amanda commented.

"Demons." Piper continued, "Can take any shape or form. Pending on their class. It's a lot to know. We can teach you if you'd like."

"I'm good with Heartless killing." Sora replied.

"Huh?" Phoebe, Mari, Piper and Paige asked.

"Here!" Dyana pointed to the Book of Shadows, "The Book has a page on that Keyblade thing,"

"What?" Everyone but Amanda asked. She grinned as she opened the Book to the page with the Keyblade on it. Sora stepped right up to the Book and stared downward at it, amazed. Phoebe stepped up, seeing her chance to calm him down and put her hand on the page to get his attention. He looked up at her.

"Let's look at it, together." She said. Sora nodded.

"Okay then." Cole said, getting up to stretch his arms and legs after the 2 hour conference. Sora remained seated.

"So you're not evil?" He asked Phoebe for the 15th time.

"We would've killed you by now if we were." Amanda muttered to herself.

"No we're not." Phoebe smiled kindly.

"There's something else you need to know." Leo said, referring to everyone.

"This can't be good." Dyana muttered.

"The Elders told me he was meant to help you in your journey," He said to Mari, Dyana, and Amanda, "Like a guardian."

"You're kidding." Amanda said.

"They don't think we can't handle ourselves?" Dyana demanded.

"No, no, no!" Leo said, "See it's like Yin and Yan theory here… He needs you girls as much as you need him."

"We don't NEED him Leo." Amanda said.

"And I DON'T need a bunch of witches!" Sora said.

"STOP IT NOW!" Leo shouted, "You do need each other! You need a guardian! And you need help finding your friends!" Leo pointed out why they all 'needed' each other so.

"I can find my friends on my own thank you." Sora said.

"And excuse me Leo, but um, wasn't it YOU that told us that we were a trio of witches more powerful then the Charmed Ones?" Dyana asked, taking Amanda's side.

"Because your POWERFUL, not INVINCIBLE." Leo said.

_Says you… _Amanda thought viciously.

"Look, as of now, you have to work together." Leo said, "The last thing we need is for you to have a bad start with the Elders, okay?"

"We all don't need that." Piper hissed.

"Piper honey, Leo's only trying to make a POINT!" Phoebe said, giving Piper the famous 'hold your tongue' look.

"He can stay with us!" Mari said, "I mean, it's a learning experience, right guys!" She looked at Amanda and Dyana to see them both looking at her irritated. She shrugged innocently.

"Why not?" Sora agreed, finally giving in, "I'm Sora."

"Mari's my name!" Mari smiled.

"Dyana." Dyana nodded.

Amanda looked at Piper, signaling with her eyes she wasn't happy about this. Piper rolled her eyes back, letting Amanda know she didn't like it either, but she had to do it anyway.

"Amanda." She finally said.

"I'm Phoebe! And these are my sisters Piper and Paige!"

"Cole."

"And you know me." Leo finished.

"Well, there's no more room in the manor, soo he'll have to stay with you guys." Phoebe said.

"But the Cops might see him during school hours… then what?" Dyana asked.

"Kyle's spot is empty at Tech!" Mari offered up.

"Oh no no no." Amanda said, "He isn't going to take Kyle's place in Tech, I don't think so."

"Well Kyle isn't around…"

"I will ont let you do that Mari, I'm warning you-"

"Only for a little while," Phoebe begged, "Please Amanda."

"Fine." Amanda gave in to Phoebe, "But only because you asked me."

"Hey!" Mari said, pretending to be offended.

"What?" Amanda asked innocently, "I was only being honest."

"I'll show you honest!" Mari said, going to throw punch at her. Dyana, seeing the future trouble, stepped in the middle of them and caught Mari's punch.

"Hey!" Mari whined, "I wanna hit her!"

"Stop it you two, NOW!" Dyana said, getting angry. Both Mari and Amanda knew what Dyana was like when she was angry. If there was one thing in life you never wanted to do, it's to piss Dyana off. Both girls backed away from each other and sighed.

"Wow, that worked incredible well." Piper pointed out.

"Never get Dyana mad." Mari said.

"It'll be the last thing you do in you life span…" Amanda added.

Amanda: FINALLY! It is finito!

Mari: Ignore that…

Dyana: I'm still not happy with you two…

Piper: Uh-oh. How bout I-

Amanda: Run?

Mari: RUN! Two run away as Dyana pulls out chef's knife and smiles evily.

Sora: Where do you get those things anyways?

Dyana: I have my ways… MUAHAHA! Stalks off after Amanda and Mari.

Sora: Why am I here?

Phoebe:Hangs an arm around Sora's shoulder Welcome to the Life Styles of the Common Witches… Where all the insanity of the world comes for a fun time…

Paige: Oh! Can I tell them about the next chapter? Please!

Phoebe: Go ahead Paige.

Paige: Score! Well, next up, we have more conflict between the girls and the new guy. And a surprise thrown into it! Keep reading to find out more!

Piper: That was pretty good Paige.

Paige: Why thank you.

Phoebe: READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Fears, Powers, and Problems

Diclaimer: Same as Before

* * *

_Amanda: Stopping to catch her breath as Mari ran around trying to evade Dyana and her large kitchen knife_

_Piper: So she's finally off your tail?_

_Amanda:panting For… the time…. Being… yeah…_

_Phoebe: Well, don't expect that to be too long… Points to Dyana who is looking at Amanda threateningly._

_Amanda: Well, I gotta go! Start the chapter! Bolts off as Dyana dashed after her._

_Sora: I'm glad I'm not them._

_Paige: Maybe I should orb them out?_

_Cole: Nah._

_Paige: Why?_

_Cole: It's too much fun to watch._

_Phoebe: Cole! Slaps him playfully_

_Paige: And you call your self a former laywer._

_Cole: Innocently What?

* * *

_

"Good witches, huh?" Sora asked skeptically after hearing their explanations. He wasn't quite sure he believed them, but they seemed like decent people.

"Yup." Phoebe said, getting up and hooking her arms around her sisters, "We're the Charmed One's; the protectors of the innocent."

"And we're the Enchanted One's!" Mari said, reaching for her friends and pulling them in, "We're in training to be the next Charmed Ones."

Before anyone could reply, a jingling sound rung out through the room. Leo looked at Piper apologetically, but Piper looked away angrily.

"Piper, I'm-"

"No. Go ahead." Piper said making Leo feel horrible.

"Piper."

"No Leo. They need you for some reason. Now go."

"I love you." Leo said.

"Mhhmmm…" Piper nodded, and Leo orbed out.

"Piper!" Phoebe said, "Do you have to be so hard on him?"

"What?" Piper asked, "I can't want my husband home for more then an hour?"

"Piper…"

"Back to what we were saying." Piper said, ignoring her younger sister, she turned to face Sora and the others, but blushed slightly as the teenagers all looked oddly at her.

"Well Leo was right." Phoebe said, "Your stuck here with us until we find a way to send you back to your world-or-worlds." Phoebe turned to her half-sister Paige and gave her a shrug.

"Man, this is going to get confusing…" Paige said.

Everyone laughed at this remark.

"Well, I'd better go under for a while and see what I can dig up." Cole said, getting up and going over to Phoebe. He kissed her on the cheek and shimmered out. Phoebe pouted and said, "You meanie."

"I have one question…" Amanda said, "If what he says is true… then Barbus sent him here…"

"Yeah." Paige replied.

"…Barbus is the demon of fears…"

"Yeah." Piper said.

"…So all his powers are to make your worst fears come to life…."

"Basically." Phoebe replied.

"So how can he send him here? How did Barbus muster up the power to send him to our world-without having help from another demon. I mean, as far as Leo said, Meylik and The Queen wanted to keep us APART. So they couldn't have hired Barbus to SEND him here… So Barbus was working on his own… So he used his fear to bring him here…" Amanda looked at Sora, causing him to flinch, "So your worst fear is…?"

"What?" He asked, "Like I know!"

"You should." Phoebe said, "Everyone has a worst fear, wheither it be high places, death or spiders. Something here caused Barbus' magic to send you here… to our world. Your worst fear. Now what is it?"

"Ah. Maybe I can answer that…" They all heard Barbus' voice ring out through the room. Seconds later, Barbus shimmered in behind Phoebe, startling her. Everyone watched Barbus angrily as he situated himself in the arm chair.

"What makes you think coming here won't seal your fate?" Dyana asked.

"We can vanquish you!" Mari added.

"By defeating your worst fears." Barbus replied smoothly, "Something of which, only ONE of you knew how to do."

"Prue." Piper muttered under her breath.

"Yes Piper. Only Prudence could defeat her worst fear. But she's dead, isn't she?"

Piper glared at Barbus angrily as he grinned, revealing large teeth.

"Your right in saying I'm on my own with sending him here." Barbus said, "I had to do that for the… kicks."

"Kicks?" Sora demanded.

"Your worst fears come to life." He said, "The person you care about has been taken away from you."

"I TOLD you he had a fear!" Amanda muttered to Mari triumphantly.

"I WAS working for those two. Until I had a brilliant idea; Why not use your fears for my OWN powers to grow, and so I may over throw them and become the next Source." Barbus said.

"What is it with demons and wanting to be the next Source?" Phoebe asked her older sister.

"I dunno." Piper shrugged, "But he'd really pissin me off."

"Temper temper, Piper." Barbus teased, "We wouldn't want you killing the innocents, would you?"

"Innocents?" Paige asked.

"There are no innocents here!" Mari added.

"Now here, but in their possession there is." Barbus said.

"Innocents…" Amanda muttered to herself. She wondered silently what Barbus could mean.

"Now you're kidnapping random innocents off the streets?" Dyana asked.

"Now that's pathetic." Paige taunted.

"Oh, these two innocents are very familiar to some of you anyway." Barbus taunted, gazing at Amanda and them at Sora.

"Oh no." Dyana moaned, getting the feeling they were about to learn something very bad.

"What?" Mari asked. Dyana motioned her head to Amanda.

"Amanda?" Mari asked, "What does Amanda have to do with the innocents… OH OH OH! I get it! It's Ky-" Dyana slapped her hand over Mari's mouth, leaving a good red mark. Unfortunately for them, Amanda had picked up on what they we're saying and had realized who ONE of the innocents was. She looked up at Barbus and said, "Kyle."

"Apparently it's not true what they say about blondes." Barbus remarked, "They aren't as stupid as they look."

"No we're not." Amanda said.

"We also noticed you looked at him." Dyana pointed to Sora, who looked slightly dumbfounded, "You have another innocent, someone tied to him."

"Apparently what they say about the feminine species is true though;" Barbus laughed slightly, "Their much smarter then men."

"Think Sora." Phoebe said, "Who could they have taken that is an innocent and you know!"

"Kairi!" He said, after 2 minutes, "You kidnapped her!"

"And we have a winner!" Barbus said, "Now excuse me, I have matters to attend to. But I'll be leaving you a parting gift…"

Barbus shimmered out as a huge bulky demon shimmered in and threw an energy ball at the sisters, catching Piper off guard and slamming her into the wall, where she was knocked unconscious. Phoebe and Paige rushed over to her.

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted, "Leo!"

"Amanda! Blow him up!" Paige instructed her. She nodded and flicked her hands. The demon froze in his tracks.

"B-b-but my power!" Amanda whined, looking at her hands and then at the demon. She went to lower her hands but Phoebe shouted, "DON'T!" But it was too late. The demon had unfrozen and back handed Amanda into the side wall, where she caused a mirror to fall on top of her.

"Amanda!" Dyana shouted, "You okay?"

"Yeah!" They all heard Amanda's voice underneath the shattered glass and broken frame, "Just a little PISSED THE HELL OFF!"

"I'll hold him off!" Mari shouted, "You go help her out of there!"

"Right!" Dyana said. She rushed over to Amanda and started to pull off the glass. Mari stood in a fighting position and went to jump snap kick the demon, when she jumped right up into the air and hovered in the air.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She shouted, looking at the ground and then at the demon, "GEMME DOWN!"

"LEOOO!" Phoebe cried again as the white orblets came down and Leo materialized, and started to heal Piper right away. Phoebe and Paige ran up to Mari and grabbed one of her ankles each and yanked her down hard- right on top of themselves. The three landed in a heap of arms and legs.

"This was going to easier then I thought!" The demon growled triumphantly and created an energy ball in it's left hand. Sora came up behind the demon slowly and when he went to strike him, the demon whipped around and back handed him into the wall. Then the demon whirled back to the heap of dazed witches of the ground and proceeded in charging it's energy ball. Meanwhile with Dyana, she'd pulled off most of the pieces of shattered glass off of her friend Amanda, just enough for her to push herself out without getting too major of gashes. Amanda looked over in the direction of the demon and gasped, "Dyana! Help them!"

"What-?" Dyana asked, then whirled around on her heel an gasped at the scene her friends were in. As the demon went to toss the energy ball at them, Dyana screamed in a rage of fury and the fireball flung from the demon's hand, into the nearest curio cabinet. But that only stopped him temporarily, the demon just charged up another energy ball.

"Dyana go help them!" Amanda shouted.

"But you-"

"Go!"

"I can't!"

"DYANA!"

_WHY CAN'T THERE BE TWO OF ME? _Dyana thought to herself, hating herself for abandoning on of her friends. Then she gasped and felt her spirit being tugged out of her.

"Dyana?" Amanda asked, trying to reach for her to shake her, but the glass was still over her and if she made any rapid movements, she would probably be dead.

Dyana appeared right in front of the demon.

"Wow, head rush." She said, then realized her surroundings. The demon glared down hatefully at her.

"Ah!" She cried, and her right leg whammed up instinctively and the demon staggered back in pain.

Leo had just healed his wife and embraced her in a hug. Then he let go, and Piper gasped as she saw the demon go to tackle Dyana. She also saw the shattered remains of her mother's antique mirror covering Amanda-giving her limited mobility. Piper shouted, "DYANA DUCK!" And the second Dyana did, Piper blew up the demon. Then she instructed her husband to orb Amanda out of there. He returned next to Piper, already started on healing Amanda's deep gashes from the broken mirror. As Mari, Paige and Phoebe collected themselves and untangled their ligaments, Dyana returned to her body.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Dyana demanded, despite her throbbing headache and blurry vision.

"Oh my!" Phoebe squealed excitedly, getting up, "My, my, my!"

"What?" Paige asked, blowing a chunk of her orange hair out of her face.

"Leo honey… did she just…" Piper looked up at her husband suspiciously. Leo grinned guiltily and said, "Their powers are already advancing."

"And why didn't we know about that?" Piper questioned him.

"Because that's what they called me up there for." Leo shrugged, and withdrew his hands as Amanda stepped out and stretched.

"DAMN that was UNPLEASANT." She said, then whipped around to Leo, "Um.. Leo… one question… WHY THE HELL DIDN'T MY BLOWING UP POWER WORK!"

"It was like that for me when I first got my new powers too." Piper said, "In a month it'll be better."

"But I can't WAIT that long." Amanda moaned.

"Least you don't have to worry about flying sky high!" Mari snapped at her.

"Oh shut up!" Amanda yelled back.

"GIRLS!" Phoebe shouted, "Chill out! Once you learn to control your powers everything will be okay!"

"Wonderful." Amanda moaned, "I can barely control my temper and you expect me to control this freezy power? Leo. Why did they give ME this power?"

"I dunno." Leo shrugged.

"You should." Dyana said, "You ARE a Whitelighter."

"Well… I-"

"Looks like they got you there Leo." Paige teased him. Leo's face turned cherry red. Amanda realized an absence in people and scanned the room. Mari noticed Amanda looking around anxiously, "What's up with you?" She teased her, "You look like you've seen a ghost. Which technically isn't to scary seeing as we're witches and all."

"Hey Leo." Amanda said, "Where's that kid?"

Leo's eyes widened in fear and he scanned the area nervously.

"The demons!" Leo shouted, "They got Sora! The Elders are gonna kill me once they find out! Oh no!"

"Looks like Barbus wasn't just targeting your's and Sora's fears, Amanda." Dyana said, "He targeted all of our fears. He knows them all. That must by why they took Sora. Leo must be terrified of the Elder's wrath."

"Great." Piper moaned, "We're short one innocent, we have a demon running loose, and add that to your new powers. We're soo fucked."

* * *

_Amanda: This couldn't POSSIBLY get any worse._

_Mari: Shut up it can!_

_Dyana: I like my new power!_

_Amanda: Yeah, your is easiest to CONTROL!_

_Dyana: 'sticks out her tongue'_

_Piper: Calm down, everything will be okay._

_Leo: Your new powers are a blessing from-_

_Amanda: Leo._

_Leo: Yeah?_

_Amanda: Shove it._

_Leo: Sorry…_

_Dyana: Well wanna know what happened to our innocent? Read and Review!_


	7. A Solution Maybe

Disclaimer: Same

* * *

_Amanda: We're cool. We're cool. No more spasms. _

_Mari: Heh… NO MORE SPASMS! YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT?_

_Dyana: WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO?_

_Piper: CHILL OUT! "Everyone stops dead." We're gonna let them read the chapter and FIND OUT!_

_Paige: Good idea Piper!_

_Phoebe: Of all people to keep her head on, Piper manages it. I'm proud of you honey. "Puts her hand on Piper's shoulders and a second later, looks at Piper with an irritated expression."_

_Phoebe: Your not breathing are you?_

_Piper: "Shakes her head" Nope._

_Paige: "Laughs in background"

* * *

_

"Book of Shadows!" Phoebe cried, already halfway towards the staircase, "Paige, get the scry! Piper get the map. Amanda and Mari come with me. Leo, take Dyana and see of you can sense Sora. If you can have Dyana astral-project to the area he is so we can get an exact location. Don't just stand there!" She shouted, while she looked down on the shocked faces of her companions, "Move it! Move it!"

"Yes Sergeant Phoebe." Paige said sarcastically. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her half-sister as her and Piper darted for the Conservatory. Leo grabbed Dyana's arm and orbed out. Amanda and Mari looked at each other as Phoebe started off for the attic again. They nodded confidently at each other, even though neither of them felt confident in the least bit. Then they both dashed up the stairs towards the attic, the Book of Shadows, and their soon to be first official rescue mission.

* * *

"Having fun yet?" Barbus asked Sora, who was sitting in a cage somewhere dark. He glared up helplessly at the Demon of Fear.

"If you wanna kill me, just do it." He replied. He'd already tried summoning the Keyblade over twenty times. But the demon had put some kind of a force field up to prevent it from reaching him, and it would land with a 'thunk' on the ground in front of the cage. Barbus laughed at his remark, finding it funny.

"No… No… No… you got it ALL wrong." Barbus said, waving his finger in front of him, "See. If I had wanted to kill you, you'd already have been killed by your WORST fear. No. I need you. You're the bait that will get me what I want."

"And that's is…?"

"The witches powers." Barbus replied coolly. Sora laughed, despite his situation.

"Why not ask for them." He said.

"Because whether you wish to realize it or not, in this world, there IS such a thing as a good witch. Those particular witches you happened to spaz out on earlier were the most powerful source of good magic in the human-and Underworld. The three older ones, Piper, Paige and Phoebe have vanquished countless demons, taking the world back from us. But that is all about to change. Once I get their powers, I'll kill them for vanquishing me and their little students."

"What makes you think they'll come?" Sora asked, "Especially for ME."

"To them, you're an innocent still." Barbus said in reply, "And they never abandon an innocent. Only this time, their little issue with never leaving their innocent to die will backfire on them, and kill them." Barbus swirled around in his heel and walked out casually, closing the door to the room behind him. Sora sat down on the base of the cage and sighed. _It seems like whoever comes in contact with ME always gets killed…

* * *

_

"Anything thing Leo?" Dyana asked for the hundredth time. Leo had brought her to the bridge where he'd said he went to a lot to think. It wad very high up, and although Dyana was never terrified of heights, she wasn't too happy about this. She looked down nervously at the tiny cars whizzing down the bridge road. She looked up to see Leo standing up, his arms spread out, and his head tilted to the sky. He closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Well?" Dyana asked impaciently. Leo sighed in annoyance.

"Dyana, you need to chill out." Leo said, "Unless you calm your ass down, I won't be able to sense him anywhere."

"Oh, sorry." Dyana said shamefully, "I'm just not liking this."

"Afraid?" Leo asked, returning to his original stance.

"Like hell." Dyana replied. She wasn't afraid. NO WAY IN HELL.

* * *

"Piper it's not working." Paige said after 10 minutes of swinging the scry.

"Paige chill out."

"Piper it's not working." She repeated herself. Piper sighed in irritation and said, "Paige, you have two options before I blow you the hell up; One: Shut up. Two: Bug Phoebe!"

"Um…. I'll shut up." Paige said, knowing that Phoebe would probably kill her. Not that Piper wouldn't either, but it was never good to annoy both of them.

"Okay it's not working." Piper admitted almost five minutes later.

"Now what?" Paige asked, covering her head in her arms.

"Wait!" Piper said, "I know where he is!"

* * *

"Okay then!" Phoebe said, Any of you know how to defeat your fears?"

"No!" Amanda and Mari replied.

"Great." Phoebe responded.

"Hey!" Mari said, getting an idea, 'Maybe if we write a spell and use the power of SIX?"

"Good girl Mari!" Amanda said, "Use your common sense for once!"

"Grrr." Mari growled at Amanda who looked at her skeptically.

"Okay, ignoring the wolf in her…" Amanda said, "Would we need a vanquish?"

"Yes!" Phoebe said, sitting down at the table, "Okay… um…. How about…. _Spirit of the elements; hear out plea…_

"I like it!" Mari exclaimed as she sat down, across from her, "Um… okay…. How about…._Set us of this demon free! _Yeah! Yeah! Free!"

"Good job." Amanda said sarcastically.

"Okay…" Phoebe said, Let's see… so far we have… _Spirit of the elements; hear out plea. Set us of this demon free…_ Now what?"

"_As flame lights shadow, and truth ends fear…"_ Amanda said randomly.

"_We take awayyour powers here…_" Mari continues on it.

"_Fear is not foryou to play…. Now your death will be our way." _Phoebe finished.

"YES!" Mari jumped up happily, "Go us!"

"Shut up!" Amanda said. Mari stuck her tongue out at her. Amanda grinned.

"Okay, go tell Piper and Paige we've got an idea… I'll make the spell." Phoebe said. Amanda and Mari nodded and dashed down the stairs, as Piper and Paige came up.

* * *

"I can't sense him…" Leo said, "Maybe we should head back."

"Good idea." Dyana said, and Leo orbed then to the manor where the sisters were having a battle.

"It's crazy Phoebe!" Piper said, "You can't VANQUISH him."

"Maybe with the power of six!" Phoebe argued.

"What's happening here?" Leo asked.

"Piper doesn't thing you can vanquish Barbus with the power of six, but Phoebe does." Amanda explained.

"This is all so confusing." Paige said in her confused voice.

"STOP IT!" Leo shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, "Look, the longer we sit here and argue about this stupid thing, the less time we have to save Sora! Let's go already, OKAY?"

"Yeah!" Amand agreed, "We'll try the spell and if that doesn't work, we get the innocent out of there and figure another way to kill Barbus okay?"

"Fine." Phoebe and Piper agreed. Cole shimmered in seconds later.

"Hear the news?" He asked, "You charge is in the underworld Leo."

"Shit." Leo said.

"Leo!" The girls all said in shock.

"I couldn't get close enough to the fortress to get him, but Paige could probably orb you all in there…"

"Let's go for it." Amanda said.

"I'm in!" Paige, Mari and Dyana exclaimed.

"Truce?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Truce." Piper declared.

"No!" Leo said, "It's to dangerous! I'll orb and-"

"You'll be toast." Phoebe informed him, "We have a potion and a spell, we should win. And if not, we get the innocent, and get the hell out of there."

* * *

_Amanda: Just review!_

_Mari: And read!_

_Dyana: ACTION SCENE!_

_Piper: I still don't think the spell will work…_

_Phoebe: Whatever._


	8. Splitting Up

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

_Piper: Let's go!_

_"All the girls gear up."_

_Amanda: Cole, if I die, I hate you._

_Cole: Gee… thanks….

* * *

_

"I REALLY don't-" Leo tried for the hundredth time to stop the girls, but failed miserably.

"Leo, we're going and that's final." Piper said, "Paige org before my husband tried anything stupid."

"Okay. Sorry Leo." Paige said, and, with all 6 girls hooking arms, Paige orbed then to the depths of the Underworld.

* * *

Amanda, Dyana and Mari took the left corridor, and Piper, Paige and Phoebe took the right. As they walked through Barbus' fortress, Amanda got a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Is it me, or does it feel like we're being watched?" Amanda whispered to the others, just incase they WERE being watched.

"You try to think to much." Mari replied, "Relax will ya."

'No. I will not." Amanda replied to Mari with an attitude.

"Whatever."

"Will you two shut up!" Dyana snapped, "This is a covert operation! Be QUITE!"

"Your tellin' us?" Mari replied. Dyana glared intensely at her. "I'd hurt you but-" Dyana started, but Amanda cut her off.

"But I think they'll do enough hurting for you!" Amanda pointed to a large group of little black creatures.

"Aren't they those Heartless thingamajigs that the Book mentioned?" Mari asked.

"Let's focus on KILLING THEM! Before they KILL US!" Amanda shouted.

"Gunner!" Amanda and Dyana shouted together, taking their Gunner forms.

"Alchemist!" Mari shouted, taken her own Alchemist form.

"How many Mar?" Amanda asked.

"Twenty. All small. Should be fairly easy." Mari replied.

"Should be?" Dyana asked.

"It will." Amanda said. All three girls charged into battle.

* * *

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Amanda shouted, as she tried to fire two rounds into a set of Heartless.

"I NOTICED!" Dyana shot back as she tried the same.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MARI!" Amanda shouted.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Mari replied, as she shot two with her gun.

"TRY LEVITATING US OVER THEM!" Dyana suggested.

"YOU GUYS ARE TOO HEAVY!"

"WE ARE NOT!" Amanda snapped, "I'M ONLY 125lbs!"

"AMANDA!"

"SORRY!"

"CAN YOU FREEZE THEM?" Dyana asked Amanda.

"AND RISK BLOWING US ALL TO TIMKUCKTU? I'M SORRY BUT I WANNA LIVE FOUR MORE YEARS!"

"WELL IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL DIE ANYWAY!" Dyana shouted. Amanda tucked her gun away in her pouch and winced as she closed her eyes and flicked her hands.

"YAY AMANDA!" Mari shouted. Amanda opened her eyes and sighed in relief as the Heartless stood frozen.

"RUN!" Dyana shouted at the other two and dashed off towards the nearest door. Amanda looked at Mari challengingly and before she knew it, she was winning their little race. Once they got through the door, they slammed it shut.

'Do you two have to make a challenge out of _everything?_" Dyana demanded, irritated by the two. Amanda and Mari looked at each other, both out of breath, grinned, looked back at Dyana grinning and Mari replied, "Of course."

"Life's no fun without a little oomph!" Amanda added.

The trio shot down the long corridor, where they would fight their first actual Pre-Vanquish fight.

* * *

_What idiots! _Barbus thought to himself gleefully as he watched the Charmed One's trying to battle the Heartless.

"My, my, girls…" He said pleasantly, "…What HAVE you gotten yourselves into?"

Barbus turned around to two figures in the room. One male, one female, they stood shoulder to shoulder, waiting for a command.

"Go watch the cage." Barbus said, "Wait for my signal to attack."

* * *

Amanda, Dyana, and Mari burst through the next door, into a large closed off room. All three girls stood slightly stunned. Had that REALLY been it? Mari noticed the cage where Sora was held. He watched the girls with a curious look, wondering what they were doing there, just standing like that.

"I've got him!" Mari said to Amanda and Dyana, and jogged over to the cage. Amanda looked around the room, telling that something wasn't right.

'Should we call the sisters?" Dyana asked. Amanda shook her head, "Not yet…"

"Hey guys!" Mari called, walking up to the others, with Sora on her tail, "He says that Barbus is after the Charmed One's powers."

"That can't be right…" Amanda said, "He must know we're-"

"Shh!" Mari snapped suddenly, then urged for them to all listen closely, "Maybe he doesn't know…"

"Ah!" Dyana said, getting it right off the bat. Amanda nodded in understanding too as she scanned the room. Unfortunately, she was the only one capable of seeing farther, not because of magic, because she was far-sighted. Mari was near-sighted and Dyana was near-sighted in one eye. She immediately noticed a shadowy part of the room that shouldn't have been shadowy, and noticed there was no other door.

"Hey, you." Amanda said, addressing Sora.

"I have a name." He replied.

"Okay. Hey SORA," She said, irritated with his cooperative level, "Where did Barbus exit the room? From the door?"

He shook his head and pointed to the corner with the shadowy part, "He just walked into the shadows over there or shimmered out."

"I see…" Amanda said, starting towards the shadows, "Maybe we should just take a look at what's over there…"

"Amanda, I dunno…" Mari tried to reason with her, but Dyana stopped her and said, "You're wasting your breath."

As Amanda crept closer to the shadows, she saw a faint beam of light. Mari, Dyana and Sora-who now was reunited with the Keyblade –followed. They stood and watched as she stepped completely into the shadows, and waited anxiously for her to say, "C'mon!" but they didn't. Just as Mari got fed up of waiting and started towards the shadows did Amanda shoot out, and straight into the wall. She moaned in pain as the gang ran up to her.

"What happened?" They all asked her. She glared straight at the shadows and said, "Kyle and his new girlfriend happened."

Sora, Dyana and Mari whipped around to see Kyle come out of the shadows along side a girl with reddish-brown hair. Amanda pushed herself up and whipped blood from the corner of her mouth as Sora gasped.

"Kairi?" He asked, looking at the girl, who was dressed in a black shirt and skirt. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Who?" The friends asked.

"My friend from the Islands." Sora replied.

"I knew what Barbus was talking about before…" Amanda said, "I just didn't think it would actually come to that…"

* * *

_Read and review people!_


	9. Piper's Worries

**Disclaimer: We all know it.

* * *

**

_I've stopped with the little people talky thingys for now. Read and Review!

* * *

_

"I thought you told me you'd never hit a girl, Kyle?" Amanda asked him as she dodged a blow to her head. Kyle grinned and tried to sweep her legs out from underneath her. She jumped and performed a spinning kick in midair, sending him backwards onto his back. Amanda landed and he was on his feet already. She pulled up into her fighting stance, when Dyana shouted, "AMANDA! WE NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"Wha-?" Amanda asked, and took a quick glance at her. They we're surrounded by the Heartless, and Sora wasn't fighting Kairi, while she tried to use a machete knife to swing his head off.

"Dammit." She swore, and turned back to Kyle, when he shimmered out.

"Uh. Uh. Oh my. Bad news. VERY baaad news…" Amanda said, and turned to run to her friends aid when Kyle shimmered in front of her and slammed against her lower chest with a Palm Strike. Luckily Kyle wasn't strong enough to snap her whole rib cage, but she felt one or two bones crack, causing her to stagger backwards in pain, gasping for breath.

"AMANDA?" Mari shouted this time, "AMANDA?"

"It's FINE!" Amanda choked, "Just a Palm Strike…"

"YOU OKAY?" Dyana asked, while trying to take out two Heartless.

"Will be." She replied.

"THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Dyana shouted, after failing to take out her Heartless.

Amanda sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. They also couldn't call the sisters, in fear that Barbus' plan was to take their powers. She resumed her poise, only to have to drop to the ground to avoid a fireball.

"Holy shit!" Amanda said.

"HURRY!" The others said.

"I CAN'T!" Amanda shouted, "I'M FIGHTING A DEMON!"

"HUH?"

"ASK SORA!"

"Use magic." Sora said, in between trying to dodge Kairi and talk her out of it.

"Duh!" Dyana hit herself, and flung her Heartless into each other. Mari changed into her Gun Mage dress-sphere (a purple and blue sash hung at her side as she readied her gun. With her purple shirt with the blue lining on it, and the purple gloves that extended far past her elbow and had the blue pointy triangles at the end of it she really looked like some kind of a mage.) and used the magical bullets to fire away.

"There ya go." Amanda muttered under her breath as she tried to make a way past Kyle. But he shoved her backwards on to her ass.

"HEY!" Amanda shouted, "EXCUSE ME MISTER! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Kyle then tried to throw a fireball at her, but she rolled out of the way in time. She looked up at him, a mixture of irritation, amazement and disbelief in her eyes.

"Okay, I am SO dumping you." Amanda said, before jumping backwards and landing on her feet. She stood in her fighting position and shouted, "BESERKER!"

Amanda changed into an outfit that made her look like a Viking combined with a wild cat. She had some sort of retarded hat on that had horns, and had a very revealing shirt and paints set that was an earthy tone. On her gloves we're cat-like claws that she could easily massacre Kyle, which at this point, she was totally ready to do. She let out a small roar of anticipation, due to the mannerisms of the Egg.

Meanwhile, Mari had moved on from trying to fight the Heartless to trying to fight Kairi. Mari kicked her, but she just continued walking towards Sora. Dyana tried a mid-air spinning kick, which resulted in her on the ground.

"Sora fight her!" Dyana shouted.

"I can't!" He said.

"Do it!" Mari shouted as she tried tripping Kairi up.

"No!"

"UGH! I'm sick of this!" Dyana said, whipping out her guns. She went Trigger Happy on Kairi, stunning Kairi, Sora AND Mari, who never expected her to just lash out and murder someone like that. Once Dyana finished she gasped as Kairi looked at her angerly, and shot an energy ball at her, blasting her into the cage bars and knocking her out.

"DYANA!" Mari shouted, and dropped to the floor just before the energy ball Kairi had aimed at her would've hit her square in the face. She looked up and watched as Kairi resumed her advancement on their innocent.

"Amanda, C'MON!" Mari shouted, and turned to look at her. She watched as Amanda took one final blow at Kyle with her razor sharp gloves and slashed his chest. He fell backwards, presumably dead. "Thief." Amanda mumbled silently as she walked up to Mari. Once she got there she was completely changed, and ready to battle.

"Hey bitch." She said, grabbing Kairi's attention. She spun around and charged an energy ball, "So you're the one who knocked my friend out?" Amanda asked. Kairi grinned evilly as she shot the energy ball at Amanda who stood motionless.

"AMANDA MOVE!" Mari shouted. Amanda flung her hands up and the energy ball exploded inches from her face. She looked at Kairi with an irritated expression.

"Now didn't your mommy ever teach you not to play with electricity?" She asked Kairi, as if she we're a baby. Mari shot up, and said, "Hey, I wanna play too!"

"Be my guest…" Amanda said, letting Mari attack first. Mari grinned happily and changed into her Warrior egg. She then tried to charge Kairi, but Kairi made one swift movement and Mari was sent flying to her butt, and Amanda immediately took the opportunity while Kairi was open for attack. She crouched down and elbowed her in the stomach, hopefully snapping a few of her own ribs too. She flew crashing into the wall. Mari glared up at Amanda with a single strand of hair in her face.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Mari asked.

"I needed to anticipate her ability to block herself," Amanda shrugged, "I didn't EXPECT that to happen."

"You idiot." Mari scowled her, and pushed herself up. Sora ran up to Amanda.

"Be careful!" He shouted. Amanda looked at him, not believing he could be serious.

"Dude! SHE JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Mari shouted, but Sora ignored her.

"You wanna die, that's fine with me." Amanda said, "Just fucking do it on your OWN time, not on the time we're trying to save you with!"

"My, my, my." Barbus said, shimmering in, "Didn't expect you to pass that test."

"We did." Amanda said, "Not get the hell outta my way or else we'll vanquish you."

"With the power of three?" Barbus mocked them, "Go, go try."

"You hold no power against us any more!" Amanda said.

"Your helpless!" Mari added.

"Now. I haven't ready your fears." Barbus said, approaching her. Mari stood straight in her place, not moving.

"And you WON'T!" Amanda said, stepping in front of Mari and snap kicking Barbus backwards. She then grabbed Mari's upper arm and darted over to Dyana's unconscious body. Sora followed.

"How are you suppose to say a spell together if she's out?" He demanded.

"Who says we have to say it all together?" Amanda asked, receiving funny looks from Sora and Mari, "You're not the only bookworm you know, Mar."

"No time for the name game." Mari said, "Go! Explanations!"

"Technically, all we would have to do is stay in contact with one another for the power of three to be accessed. Just touch Dyana's arm- and I didn't mean that in a gay way- and recite this spell…" Amanda yanked out a crumbled piece of paper. Barbus got up and laughed at them.

"NOW!" Amanda shouted.

"_Spirit of the Earth; hear out plea. _

_Set us of this demon free_

_As flame lights shadow, and truth ends fear_

_We take away your powers here_

_Fear is not for you to play_

_Now your death will be our way"_

Barbus stammered backwards, but regained himself. He grinned at the girls and Sora.

"KEEP AT IT!" Amanda said.

"_Spirit of the Earth; hear out plea. _

_Set us of this demon free_

_As flame lights shadow, and truth ends fear_

_We take away your powers here_

_Fear is not for you to play_

_Now your death will be our way"_

As they chanted, Piper, Paige and Phoebe ran into the room, hearing all the ruckus. They watched in awe as the Demon of Fears spun around in circles as the two chanted. Suddenly, out of no where, he screeched and exploded. Piper gasped, Paige almost fainted, and Phoebe said, "HA! Told you it'd work!"

"They didn't even need the potion…" Paige mumbled.

"They are more powerful then us…" Piper said.

"And it's that exact power that we will use to kill you all with." A voice said and to people shimmered in. Meylik and the queen.

"It's you!" Amanda and Mari shouted, "YOU DID THIS TO US!"

"No. Leo did, my dear." The woman said in a friendly voice, "But we can fix that. Come with us." She extended her hand to them.

"Yeah, and almost get killed again?" Amanda replied, "Go fuck a wall."

"Nasty language." Meylik said, "Didn't your mother-"

"Shut up!" Mari said, "Go take a hike."

"We will, for now…" The woman said, "But we've come to collect out… children…"

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Kyle and Kairi were standing next to the duo, perfectly fine. Then they all shimmered out. Suddenly, Dyana shot up, and rubbed her head.

"God dammit!" She complained, "What the hell just happened?"

"It's a LONG story…" Amanda replied.

Sora turned to the trio of teenage girls and said, "Guess I'm stuck with you."

"Guess you are." Amanda said dryly.

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't go there…" Amanda said. Piper, Paige and Phoebe all exchanged curious looks, all wondering if the other was wondering the same thing.

"So you think they'll be okay?" Phoebe asked her older sister as she plopped down on the couch in her favorite pajamas. Paige sat Indian style in the air chair.

"I think so." Piper replied.

"Did you see the way Barbus exploded?" Paige asked excitedly, "Oh my GOD! It rocked!"

"That's what worries me…" Piper said, "Their power…'

"They can handle it!" Phoebe said.

"Oh, I have every faith in them with that… I'm more worried about the demons…"

"Oh, right…" Paige said.

"Well, whatever comes next, we'll be there right next to them. All the way." Phoebe said confidently.

* * *

And that is the end of A Greater Good. I am making a sequel, for those of you who are awesome and actually tried my story out and found you like it. I 3 U PPL! Lol. But on a different pen name. I'm doing a duo story with my friend Mar ( 

THE LINK TO THE PEN NAME:

http/ story is about my OC's Mari and Amanda getting sent back into Sora's past to stop some idiot from messing it up


End file.
